The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In many applications, a data storage controller that controls recording (sometimes also referred to as “write”) data on a data storage medium may apply various write-assist technologies in order to improve the speed and/or reliability of the recording process. The data storage medium may include a hard drive disc, optical drive disc, solid-state cell array, random-access memory, and the like. The write operation may include generating a write driving signal based on a write data signal for causing a magnetic field or an electric field for changing a property, phase, or configuration or a corresponding portion of the data storage medium. The write-assist technologies may include, for example, selectively increasing a driving current or voltage of the write driving signal, which is controlled by a compensation signal that has rising and falling edges synchronized with the corresponding rising and falling edges of the write data signal.